Showdown Characters
Crushers |gender=Male |ability=Tough Claws |type1=Fire |type2=Dragon |item=Lum Berry |info='Mega Charizard' is the leader of The Crushers. Charizard was captured and trained by an unknown Kanto Gym Leader who specialized in Fire-types. The Gym Leader temporarily gave away his Charizard for an experiment. The scientists were able to Mega Evolve Charizard permanently and the experiment was a success. Charizard's trainer gave it the title Mega Charizard and trainers from all over came to battle it. Eventually, Mega Charizard escaped and destroyed his gym due to his massive power and left to start his own team. The team Mega Charizard ended up founding turned out to be the Crushers, now known as the strongest Pokemon team of Showdown Village. |m1=Fire Blast |m1type=Fire |m2=Outrage |m2type=Dragon |m3=Crunch |m3type=Dark |m4=Roost |m4type=Flying }} |gender=Male |ability=Thick Fat |type1=Normal |item=Leftovers |info= |m1=Rest |m1type=Psychic |m2=Thunderbolt |m2type=Electric |m3=Brick Break |m3type=Fighting |m4=Earthquake |m4type=Ground }} |gender=Genderless |ability=Regenerator |type1=Fire |type2=Flying |item=Power Herb |info= |m1=Sky Attack |m1type=Flying |m2=Earthquake |m2type=Ground |m3=Sacred Fire |m3type=Fire |m4=Roost |m4type=Flying }} |gender=Genderless |ability=Multitype |type1=Normal |item=Leftovers |info= |m1=Recover |m1type=Normal |m2=Stealth Rock |m2type=Rock |m3=Toxic |m3type=Poison |m4=Extreme Speed |m4type=Normal }} |gender=Genderless |ability=Steadfast |type1=Psychic |type2=Fighting |item=Rocky Helmet |info= |m1=Psystrike |m1type=Psychic |m2=Energy Ball |m2type=Grass |m3=Shadow Ball |m3type=Ghost |m4=Aura Sphere |m4type=Fighting }} |gender=Male |ability=Mega Launcher |type1=Water |item=Leftovers |info= |m1=Surf |m1type=Water |m2=Ice Beam |m2type=Ice |m3=Outrage |m3type=Dragon |m4=Flash Cannon |m4type=Steel }} |gender=Genderless |ability=Drizzle |type1=Water |item=Blue Orb |info='Tubba Blubba' is an occasional member of The Crushers, sometimes replacing Splashcannon for certain battles. |m1=Water Spout |m1type=Water |m2=Blizzard |m2type=Ice |m3=Thunder |m3type=Electric |m4=Rest |m4type=Psychic }} |} Downfall June & Timmy Razor Cut The Scorcher Washaway Flowersaurus The Spooks Winged Bacon |-|Spooks = |} |-|Winged Bacon's Crushers = |} BAD DREAMZEZ |-|Spooks = |} |-|Winged Bacon's Crushers = |} Insanity |} OOH SPOOKY |} Swoops |} Candles o' Doom |} Pumpkin |} April Fool |} Big Rawr |} hi :3 |} Shadows Guardian Scorpiofang Frog Fighter Shadow Shield Overheated Snorlax The Dorps of Hoenn A bunch of weirdos from Hoenn who came together after they got new forms, mostly Mega Evolutions. |} Babies Eve Amy Ralta Chester Growly Chu-Chu Chu Jr. "Annoyance" Tarlar Wottster Cotton Not Candy Annoyance Anti-Crushers The Anti-Crushers team started out as a group of Crusher wannabes that eventually over time changed. After the transformation, the Crushers were the Anti-Crusher's sworn enemy. Giratina decided that it was disgraceful to have a team named after their enemy so he disbanded in team to create a new team called The Downfall. King Pringles Warrior Snore...LAX Sharp Wannabes Crobat Sunflora Rattata? Aegislash Cucumber Party Illuminati The Illuminati is a secret society formed by many strong, wealthy and respected Pokémon of Showdown Village. Eventually they were discovered by Wing Bacon's Crushers and were defeated. Although, this humilation didn't stop the Illuminati from reforming with new members. Throughout their recent battles Illuminati members will sometimes give their lives for what they represent, village domination. Temporarily, while the Illuminati was thought to be defeated, the Cucumber Party took the Illuminati's name. Active Members |gender=Genderless |ability=Terabolt |type1=Dragon |type2=Electric |item=Wise Glasses |info='Kinzukai' is the leader and the strongest of the Illuminati. His incredible power has many rumors cycling around it. Some say that he uses steroids to power himself up, others say he uses potions. Despite these rumors Kinzukai claims his strength is natural and from intense training, although most aren't convinced. Despite rumors, Kinzukai did not found the Illuminati. |m1=Bolt Strike |m1type=Electric |m2=Earth Power |m2type=Ground |m3=Siginal Beam |m3type=Bug |m4=Dragon Pulse |m4type=Dragon }} |gender=Genderless |ability=Iron Fist |type1=Ground |type2=Ghost |item=Zoom Lens |info='Tekumis' isn't a member of the Illuminati, but rather a servant of them. Tekumis is an anicent Pokémon who was trained to battle in intense wars. Although time passed and the soon the wars did too, leaving Tekumis without a purpose. Tekumis was approached by the Illuminati and hired as their servant and bodyguard. |m1=Drain Punch |m1type=Fighting |m2=Fire Punch |m2type=Fire |m3=Ice Punch |m3type=Ice |m4=Shadow Punch |m4type=Ghost }} |gender=Male |ability=Justified |type1=Psychic |type2=Fighting |item=King's Rock |info='Strimal' is respected amongst other members of the Illuminati. He is a brave and courageous and intelligent. He always tries to map out a battle and find the strategically best way to win. |m1=Body Slam |m1type=Normal |m2=Brick Break |m2type=Fighting |m3=Calm Mind |m3type=Psychic |m4=Aerial Ace |m4type=Flying }} |gender=Female |ability=Stance Chance |type1=Steel |type2=Ghost |item=King's Rock |info='Lilslash' is silent, but strong. Lilslash joined the Illuminati to take over Showdown Village. She also has a secret one-sided rivalry with Strimal. |m1=Shadow Claw |m1type=Ghost |m2=Sarcred Sword |m2type=Fighting |m3=Iron Head |m3type=Steel |m4=King's Shield |m4type=Steel }} |} Deceased Members |gender=Female |ability=Sniper |type1=Poison |type2=Dark |item=Quick Claw |info=The Red Sting gained her title for being a harsh battler, always leaving her opponents with a sting after the battle. As a high-ranked member of the Illuminati used she high authority to battle and improve. Unfortunately, during a battle with Winged Bacon's Crushers, Red Sting ultimately fell to Candles o' Doom. |m1=Poison Jab |m1type=Poison |m2=Crunch |m2type=Dark |m3=Fire Fang |m3type=Fire |m4=X-Scissor |m4type=Bug }} |gender=Male |ability=Snow Warning |type1=Ice |type2=Grass |item=Abomasite |info='Obamasnow' was the former mayor of the Showdown Village. While he appears kind and gentle on the outside, on the inside he's secretly engulfed in rage. He wasn't voted a second term, and he planned to get his revenge by taking his anger on anyone he could find. He joined the Illuminati, only to end up utterly burned up by Candles o' Doom. |m1=Brick Break |m1type=Fighting |m2=Frustration |m2type=Normal |m3=Outrage |m3type=Dragon |m4=Ice Punch |m4type=Ice }} |} Category:RPG Recurring |gender=Genderless |ability=Tough Claws |type1=Normal |item=N/A |info='Arceus' claims to have created the entire universe. Arceus has multiple clones that live with him in his dimension. One of these clones happen to be The Spammer. Barely anything is known about Arceus's past. }} |} Pinsir Pinsir has always had an obsession with Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and the Quackworks. Pinsir was always a big fan of the Quackworks. For his birthday, he was given a Pinsirite Mega Stone and since then he's been battling in Showdown Village using his mega stone. After Pinsir defeats anyone, he demands them to shop at Quackmall. Noivern Noivern went to Disney and got Mickey ears. Cinccino Kyogre Cloyster Category:RPG